Confessions of  a broken heart
by TheWayHeLaughs13
Summary: Confessions of a broken heart and will she ever have her happy family back?


BOOM BABY! I'm back! It's been a while but I've got my groove back and I'm writing again. I actually wrote this a while ago and found it again and decided to fix it up and voila! So this basically a next generation. Reid's daughter rebels' against her parents ( her mom is remained nameless, it's a I'll never tell kind of thing, you can guess who you think it is). It's just a one shot for now but I might make it a story but I doubt it (as of right now).So I hope you enjoy it! (forgive me if its a little rusty)

* * *

**T**he Confessions of a Broken Heart

**H**er dark blue eyes, stared out the window. Tears running down her cheeks, her knees pulled up towards her chest and her head resting on her knees. Glancing around the old tree house, seeing the old pictures, they seemed like another life ago. Now she sat there broken, damaged, cracked. Her heart was shattered and she felt numb. A part of her was dying, he didn't care and wasn't there when she desperately needed him. It was it his job, it's what he was supposed to do. Weren't they supposed to have that bond and he'd love her no matter what and would never hurt her. She felt like she was never good enough, of course she got good grades, kept her nose clean, never fought with her mother, whom she was really close to. She had done everything she could possibly do, just to earn his love. But shouldn't a father just love his child unconditionally. She was a mistake, that's what _she_ told her and he let the stupid bitch talk to her like that. The dark haired girl wasn't fond of her father's much younger would refer her as _Ann (or Bitch) _or when she was younger she told everyone that was the evil wrench who stole her daddy away from her. Since then her and father had a strained relationship. It was because he choose that 25 year old over the woman who really loved him and gave birth to his child. All that 25 year old, with bleached blonde hair really cared about was her fiancé's money and the rumours that went along with the family. Yet, she knew her father couldn't bring himself to tell his younger girlfriend the secrets of his family. Ann never earned that trust, not in her fiancé nor his only daughter. Nor the respect of her future stepdaughter. It made the seventeen year old's stomach twist in the thoughts of the lies Ann would tell him, and what made it worse. He slowly started to believe her. She remembered one conversation that the three of them had that turned into an argument.

"_It's really none of your business what I do, your not my mother!" the teenage spat at her father's girlfriend. Anne had caught the dark haired girl smoking again and the older women had taken it upon herself to discipline her future stepdaughter and hoping to set some more permanent rules. _

"_I think it is, since I'm marrying your father and there's nothing you can do" The blonde gave the younger girl a fake smile, which the teenager could see right through it._

_She rolled her blue eyes at the blonde "You honestly think that's gonna work on me, I'm seventeen not twelve and I'm not fooled by your 'fake personality', you may have my dad fooled but I see who you are, you're a conniving evil bitch and only wants my dad for his money" _

_The blonde's normally perfect tanned face, had turned red. She wanted to smack the smirk off of the younger girl's face. "Listen to me very carefully Jamie, you think that your so special and have both your parents wrapped around your dainty finger but as soon as me and your father are married you better think twice about taking to me like that or you'll be out of your father's life so fast you'll blink and the door hitting your ass so I think it would be best if you had better respect for me"_

_The older blonde upstairs felt his head pounded with the headache that turned into a margarine, as he could hear his daughter and future wife argue downstairs. Sighing and running a hand over his face. He had to put an end to this or else one of them would end up killing each other and he perfectly knew who would. He stormed out of his office and headed down the stairs, his icy blue eyes on the twenty-five year old and seventeen year old in a heated argument. _

"_Jamie Elizabeth Garwin that's ENOUGH, go to your room NOW" _

_Jamie gritted her teeth as she heard her father's words and walked closer to Ann, glaring up at her " It's actually your father and I, it's proper grammar you dumb slut and don't count on me respecting you when you haven't actually earned my respect" She glared at her father, not being able to believe that he would just stand there and let Ann talk to her like that. Tears filled her eyes, stinging her eyes as she held them back. " No… I'm going home and getting far away from both of you and don't even try to defend her, you're just as bad as she is… not even being there for me no matter what" Jamie snapped and took off towards the front door and slammed it shut. Not caring about their reactions. _

_Wiping the tears from her cheeks with her sleeve of her hoodies, she let her eyes fall black as she walked past Ann's sleek red Porsche. The tires were slashed, the mirrors were cracked like it was hit with a baseball bat and the driver side door was welcomed with a long key mark. Once she reached her car, her eyes flashed back to the natural blue. She knew she was going to get in trouble for this but she honestly didn't care anymore. _

The dark haired, blue eyed girl lashed out and rebelled. Staying out late and fighting with her mother, which she would never do. She knew she only did it so he would pay attention to her even if it was the wrong kind.

Jamie had the world on her shoulders, being the first born girl with powers in the covenant . She knew the risks she took when she used and the lecture she'd get after she'd been caught.

She used again and it wasn't like before, it was different. After getting yelled at by the man she normally would call her father, she stormed off and ran away. Hiding up in the old tree house her and her friends had when they kids seemed like a good idea at that time. The headache she had was unbearable. The flashes of the panic in their faces, all except Ann's. She couldn't more thrilled that she had taken off and was god knows where. She saw the hurt in her father's face as his fiancé s spoke. Then when Jamie saw her mother's eyes go from hurt to angry in a matter of seconds. Jamie chuckled at her mother's choice of words and the foreign language that escaped her lips and Ann couldn't understand a word of it but Jamie could and so could her father who stood their letting his ex girlfriend and mother of his child tell off the women he though he knew.

Though she was uncertain of the future and if they'd ever be a family again, she prayed that everything would be okay and they'd somehow find their way back.

She had to believe in that. She was a Garwin after all.

* * *

A/N: Okays, I don't know if a 17 year old would actually talk like that maybe think it ( cause I know I wouldn't have but I know I would have thought most of things if that ever happened to me) but I think that's how Jamie would react and that's just her personality and she's bluntly honest.

R e v i e w!

peace loves

Bee ; TheWayHeLaughs


End file.
